AKA 1,000 Cuts
AKA 1,000 Cuts is the tenth episode of the first season of the Netflix exclusive television series Jessica Jones. Synopsis A discovery has the potential to change the entire game - if Jessica can refuse Kilgrave's offer. Plot Kilgrave spots Jeri Hogarth fleeing in her car and enthralls her to take him to a doctor whom she trusts; ironically, it is Wendy Ross-Hogarth, and they head to the Hogarth Residence where Kilgrave has the physician stitch his wounds. The doctor and the telepath talk about their respective relationships and how they feel betrayed. During the conversation, Hogarth reveals that Hope Shlottman was pregnant but had an abortion; she also says that she kept the fetus to see if the powers of Kilgrave could be duplicated but the experiment failed. In the warehouse, Oscar Clemons attempts to secure the crime scene while temporarily repairing his broken hand. Jessica Jones is forced to bind the hands of Albert Thompson to keep him from fulfilling his son's command and has to put a bullet in the mouth of Trish Walker to help her fulfill her directive of putting a bullet in her head so that she can break her trance. Jones tells the others that she is immune to Kilgrave's power, which Thompson reveals is an airborne virus that he thinks can be permanently cured with a sample of Jones' blood. Walker and Thompson go to his hotel room to create the antidote while Jones goes to find Kilgrave. In her search, Jones calls Hogarth and becomes suspicious when the lawyer keeps asking about the whereabouts of Thompson. When there is a knock on the door of the Hogarth Residence, Kilgrave panics and, as a distraction, tells Ross-Hogarth to get her revenge on Hogarth by cutting her 1,000 times; Ross-Hogarth chases and slices her former lover, counting each strike. Pam enters and hits the physician in the head with a vase, killing her. Jones arrives, reprimanding Hogarth for her actions, as she was aware of Kilgrave's power, and adding that she was a murderer for deactivating the live wire in the warehouse; additionally, she apologizes to Pam and advises her to plead self-defense in killing Ross-Hogarth before leaving again. Meanwhile, Robyn is forcing Malcolm Ducasse to distribute flyers pertaining to her missing brother Ruben; Jones will not participate in the deception. Eventually, Jones finds Kilgrave in her apartment, saying that he had Shlottman legally freed from prison with the appropriate paperwork; all he wants in return is his father. Confirming that she is immune to his power, Jones knocks Kilgrave unconscious and covers his mouth with duct tape. Meanwhile, Will Simpson goes to the warehouse, under the influence of his Combat Enhancers, and, after getting the location of Walker from Clemons, shoots the superior officer in the head, pouring accelerant over his body and setting the place aflame. He goes to Thompson's motel room and assaults the older man when he discovers he is Kilgrave's father, but Walker is able to push him out from the room. In the process, she steals the pills from her now former boyfriend's pocket. Ducasse tires of holding the secret that Ruben is dead and tells the Kilgrave Victim Support Group to relieve his conscience; Robyn hears the confession, having followed Ducasse. She convinces Donald and Jackson to accompany her in confronting Jones, the one whom Robyn feels is ultimately to blame for Kilgrave's rampages. Meanwhile, at the 15th Precinct Police Station, Pam sees the true nature of Hogarth and tells her to leave her alone. While Jones calls Shlottman to tell her that she will pick her up from the Northeastern Correctional Facility, Robyn and the men enter Jones' Apartment and attack her, with Ducasse trying to defend Jones. Jones and Ducasse are knocked unconscious, and Robyn, not knowing who Kilgrave is, frees the telepath, believing him to be a captive. The next morning, Jones is awakened by Shlottman's phone call, asking her why she is late in arriving. Jones goes to the prison to learn that Shlottman is gone; Kilgrave had taken her to Niku in exchange for his father. Jones brings Thompson to the restaurant and the scientist sprays himself with his antidote; however, it does not work as Kilgrave commands the man to stand by his side. Jones observes the scene: if anyone does anything threatening toward Kilgrave, he has Robyn, Jackson, Donald, and Ducasse with nooses around their necks while Shlottman is seated by Kilgrave unable to move. Shlottman begs Jones to kill him, but Kilgrave gloats that Jones will not because she wants to save Shlottman and still be "heroic" in her eyes. Shlottman breaks a glass and stabs herself in the throat with it, telling Kilgrave that Jones is now free to kill him as Jones does not need to worry about saving her. Kilgrave flees with his father, ordering the four to jump, although Jones saves them before attending to the fatally bleeding Shlottman. Shlottman begs Jones with her last breath and asks that Jones will kill Kilgrave, to which Jones swears that she will. Cast Main Cast: *Krysten Ritter as Jessica Jones *Rachael Taylor as Trish Walker *Wil Traval as Will Simpson *Erin Moriarty as Hope Shlottman *Eka Darville as Malcolm Ducasse *Carrie-Anne Moss as Jeri Hogarth *David Tennant as Kilgrave Guest Stars: *Susie Abromeit as Pam *Robin Weigert as Wendy Ross-Hogarth *Colby Minifie as Robyn *Clarke Peters as Detective Oscar Clemons *Michael Siberry as Albert Thompson *Danielle Ferland as Clair *Gillian Glasco as Emma *Paul Pryce as Donald *Ryan Farrell as Jackson *Lisa Emery as Louise Thompson *Bonnie Rose as Officer McCaffrey *Guy A. Fortt as Officer Washburn *Lana Young as Detective *James Bannon as Voice Actor (uncredited) Appearances Locations *New York City, New York **Decommissioned CDC Facility **Hogarth Residence **Jessica Jones' Apartment Building ***Alias Investigations Office **15th Precinct Police Station **Broadway Restaurant **Northeastern Correctional Facility **''Niku'' *Jones Residence (mentioned) *Paris, France (mentioned) Events *Escape from Decommissioned CDC Facility *Attack on Jeri Hogarth *Assassination of Oscar Clemons *Kidnapping of Jessica Jones (flashback) *Rescue of Hope Shlottman (mentioned) *Assassination of Ruben (mentioned) Items *Combat Enhancers Vehicles To be added Sentient Species *Humans *Zombies (mentioned) Creatures * (hallucination) Organizations *Alias Investigations *Hogarth, Chao and Benowitz *New York City Police Department *Kilgrave Victim Support Group *New York City Department of Correction *Hammond Labs (mentioned) Mentioned *Ruben (picture) *Barbara Shlottman *Bob Shlottman *Avery *Owen Shlottman *Miklos Kozlov * Trivia *The title references the Chinese execution method of , or "death by a thousand cuts". *Prior to the official release of the synopsis, the title of the episode was leaked as AKA The Kumbaya Circle Jerk. This is a reference to how Robyn describes the Kilgrave Victim Support Group. References External Links * * Category:Jessica Jones (TV series) Episodes